Automatic Mode
Automatic Mode (or Easy Automatic) is a special gameplay mode that appears on Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition and Devil May Cry 4 which makes gameplay, and combo input much easier.Devil May Cry 3, Tutorial File - Easy Automatic: Select Easy Automatic to execute expert level moves via a simplified control interface.Devil May Cry 4, Tutorial File - Automatic Mode: When Automatic Mode is selected, you can perform complicated combos by simply repeatedly pressing attack buttons. In the first and third game, an option is available upon the first difficulty mode. In the fourth game, when starting a new game, the player is given the option to enable Automatic Mode. Even if the player didn't enable it from the start, it is available from the character selection screen. ''Devil May Cry'' Enabling this mode In order to unlock this difficulty mode, the player needs to die three times in the first difficulty (Normal), an option will then appear, asking the player to activate this mode or not. If the player completes the game in Easy Automatic Mode, the difficulty can no longer be changed in the menu. Gameplay enhancements *'Easy Difficulty' - Dante's attacks deal a higher amount of damage and he receives less. *'Easy Charged Shots' - The player is no longer required to hold the R button to charge the handguns. *'Pre-Unlocked Skills' - Some skills like the Stinger are already unlocked from the beginning. Disadvantages *As mentioned above, once this difficulty mode is cleared, the player can no longer cycle to the other difficulty modes, requiring new save data in the process. ''Devil May Cry 3'' Enabling this mode Gameplay enhancements Disadvantages ''Devil May Cry 4'' Enabling this mode Note that this mode in not listed in the Difficulty Modes given on the Mission Menu, it only appears on the Character Selection screen. While in the Character Selection screen, either press left or right until the desired character has "Automatic" written below him. With Automatic Mode enabled, you can perform complicated combos by repeatedly pressing an input. Gameplay enhancements Here are the gameplay effects used in the Automatic Mode of Devil May Cry 4: *'Burst Fire': A single tap of the Gun key will fire three Blue Rose or Ebony & Ivory rounds, instead of the standard one. *'Auto-Charge': During in-game battles, your guns will be automatically charged when not yet fired. (If the charge levels are unlocked.) *'Simple Combos': A simple tap of a directional input and an action button will perform a combo. *'Auto-EX': During attacks, EX-Act or MAX-Act activates automatically with a 40% chance of success. (If EX-Act or MAX-Act are unlocked.) *'Emergency Trigger': When you health bar is below two segments (flashes red), Devil Trigger activates automatically. *'Easy Swordmaster Style': The Style button will be bounded with the Melee button during battles, making a use of easier Swordmaster Style controls. *'Easy Pandora Formation': The Pandora can easily transform into the PF398: Revenge by simply holding down the lock-on and the gun buttons in front of the enemy. Disadvantages *You cannot execute the combos you like while in the middle of a fight (such as Lucifer's Bondage ability), furthermore, you can only execute some commands out of a battle. **In some occasions, you cannot predict which combo will be executed by your button presses. *This turns the game a "button-mashing fest", which provides lesser challenge. References Category:Gameplay